


Stars Verse- Pillow Talk

by Jules1398



Series: "Stars" Verse [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cuddling, Depression, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Pillow Talk, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt has the dream again and, this time, Thomas is there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars Verse- Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I got this request ages ago, but I had finals, so I finally got to it now. Please leave me requests either via comment or through and ask at crackandcanonships.tumblr.com

Newt's eyes flashed open and his body tensed up as he awoke from the dream. It was worse than usual that night and Newt knew that there was no way he'd be able to fall back to sleep, so he sat up in the bed and began to massage his leg.

"Newt?" asked a voice from behind him.

Shit, he had forgotten that Tommy had stayed the night. He shouldn't have. They had been having a truly fantastic weekend since Sonya was in England for their mum's birthday. Newt had also been invited but had decided to opt out for obvious reasons. 

"Sorry, Tommy," Newt turned to face the brunette. Thomas' brown hair was messier than usual and his soft brown eyes drooped with sleepiness. "Didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's fine, babe." Newt wasn't really a fan of pet names, but he was the only one who called Thomas 'Tommy,' so it was only fair. "It's like three in the morning. Is everything okay?" Thomas' voice was laced with concern.

Newt just shrugged in response.

Thomas pulled on his arm. "Lay back down. We can talk about it, okay?"

He didn't really want to talk about it, but Thomas was just so god damn persuasive with his big brown eyes and innocent expression.

Newt and Thomas laid facing one another with their arms draped across each other's waists.

"Tell me about it," Thomas ordered.

"No thanks," the blonde decided.

"I didn't say 'will you tell me about it,' I said 'tell me about it,'" Thomas argued.

Newt sighed. "It's a bit deep for pillow talk."   
"It's not pillow talk. We haven't had sex for hours. It's just a regular conversation between two lovers."

"Tommy, our heads are on pillows and we're cuddling. I think this can qualify as pillow talk," he pointed out.

"Fair enough. It's pillow talk, but I don't shucking care. I love you and I want to know why you're upset."

"Tommy-" Newt protested.

Thomas rubbed his waist. "You know, sometime it's helpful to share the weight with others instead of carrying it all on your own."

Newt took a deep breath and let it out. He told his boyfriend everything from his parents rejection to his fall to Rachel. He told him about the recurring nightmares. About all his therapy and meds. Newt spared no detail because, once he bared his soul and the truth came poring out, there was no way to put a lid back on it.

By the time Newt had finished telling his story, Thomas had crept forward and he was now embracing the blonde as tears ran down both of their faces.

"I love you and I promise that I will never abandon you, Newt. You don't deserve any of this stupid klunk that you've been through, that you're going through, and I want you to know that I will always be here for you, even when it seems like nobody else is."

The tears were heavier now, but they were tears of joy. Newt now had a sense of companionship that he never had experienced before. Thomas understood him more than anybody, even his own twin sister. These moments with Thomas, well, any moments involving Thomas, were truly the best moments of his life.

Newt, eloquent as always managed to choke out a response between his tears.

"I love you too."


End file.
